Talk:Darius Kyōraku
Cool Guy... Just wondering, is Naruto Anarchy going on at the same time as the NARUTO series?--PreservationsWings 12:48, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No. I will mimic a few things, such as my character Ryū Saburo, he will be somewhat of a Zabuza for the first Arc of Naruto Anarchy and battle agianst Darius. That'll be most of the four arc series of Naruto Anarchy called Childhood Innocence Arc. I'll go into detail later, but the remainder of the story will be his missions as a mercenary and how his PTSD affects his battles. P.S thank you very much :) ----- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 23:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Anymore questions feel free to ask me, buddy. ----- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and I will. P.S Where Should I find the Naruto Anarchy stories? --PreservationsWings 11:59, October 26, 2011 (UTC) (p.s if you want to delete the summon, you can) First, I haven't created teh pages yet, however the arc's order and name can be found on the Naruto Anarchy page. I apologize for the inconvience but I have yet to create the arc pages. Secondly, I'm keeping the summon there, because I feel it's unneccesary to create a page for it, however it does play a significant role in his life. Anymore questions or concerns about Naruto Anarchy will be appreciated :). ----- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering, Junior, would it be OK if I made a page for Darius' Clan? --PreservationsWings 15:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No clan. He could probably have a distant cousin you can create, but I dislike having clans in general. ----- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:52, October 27, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'm fine with that. Also, that would interesting if Darius ever met his distant cousin. I'm wondering, Is Darius' family still alive? --PreservationsWings 00:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Many of them, if all have either disowned themselves are have chosen to ignore their ties to him. Though during the end of Naruto Anarchy he will meet any of his relatives, as his personality will have developed and changed by then. I don't want to give any more secrets away, so would you mind messaging me now, please. ----- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I won't ask anything else that is important to the plot. If you want me to start messaging you, could you tell me your email? Also, how do you type those O's with a - above them? I need it it for naming the article for Darius' distant cousin, Knox. --PreservationsWings 00:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) (p.s Will you be doing the Genjutsu section for Darius?) Yes, I'll be writing everything for my stories. And you scroll up to MORE with the little + underneath it. After which, you search at the top beside the bold word "Insert". Then the word will appear. And you can just message my wiki account. ----- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know that. --PreservationsWings 01:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) (P.S Here is the link for Knox Kyōraku.) Hi I noticed my friend PreservationsWings has been talking to you. Just felt like saying hi. ----TheAlien789 15:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC)